buttspiemanorfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodomations
hello! here you will find information on all of my characters. Donald: Name: Donald Gender: Male Species: Human Race: Australian: Mum, Japanese: Dad Age: 20 Power: Creation: He can create anything he wants or become any creature he wants. however, there is a catch; he can only create things that he 'understands'. for example; if he wanted to create or become an animal, he would need to know the bone structure of that particular animal Bio: For the longest time, Donald thought that he was a regular human being without super-natural powers. He had a troubled childhood, his parents were killed and his younger brother (Tensai) was taken away from him when their home got attacked by demons. he was just 6 when it happened. It was not long ago that he found out about his powers and It turns out that he is an ex pokemon trainer as well. Weakness: He isn't as strong as some of the other inhabitants of the Manor. If you were able to manage to make him use his power too much it would exaust him and render him vulnarable. While agile his stamina is low, keep him moving and he will get tired. Tensai: Name: Tensai Gender: Male Species: Human Race: Australian: Mum, Japanese: Dad Age: 18 Powers: He can make portals to hell. Bio: Brother of Donald. When he was 4, his house was attacked by demons. during the attack his parents were killed and he was kidnapped by demons. after he got kidnapped Satan turned him into a demon and forced him to bring new souls to hell. He quickly rose to the top of Satan's ranks due to his brilliant method of bringing souls to hell. when he was 17 Donald, (with help from Cats and Jen) Saved him. since then Satan has continuously tried to get him back. With each attempt, failure came. Weakness: He isn't as capable at defending himself as Donald. Alex: Name: Alex Species: Human Race: Japanese: Mum and Dad, Australian: Dad Gender: Male Age: 8 (the picture depicts Alex when he is 10) Bio: not much has happened in his life. He is the son of Emilia and Donald, he supposably has inherited Donald's powers. Weakness: He's a baby Atsuku: Name: Atsuku Race: Dad: Japanse, Mum: Goddess. Gender: Female Age: 19 Power: Charm speak; she can manipulate anyone to fall in love with her with her words. this however does not affect other children of Aphrodite and it seems Donald as well, the reason for this is currently unknown. She can change her appearance any time she whants and can also see what qulities that people like in a lover. Bio: She is a child of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Atsuku suprisingly, has never had a boyfriend. her reason for this is that she whants her first love to be a challenge to get. Aphrodite learned of this and decided to grant her wish. She forced her into the manor which introduced her to Donald. after seeing Donald, Atsuku decided there and then that it would be her life goal to get with Donald. which spoiler, is not happening. Weakness: She is an average girl body wise so she does need protecting but is still quite useful in battle. Trivia: Atsuku and Donald's love-hate relationship is inspired by Tadaomi Karasuma and Sensai Bitch's (whoops) love-hate relationship from Assassination Classroom, I always found the scenes they share very comedic. Emilia: Name: Emilia Gender: Female Species: Human Race: Japanese Age: 19 Bio: Not much is known about Emilia. What we do know is that she is dating Donald and they have a son named Alex. Apparently she inhereted her former yandere side from her mother who had 'intresting' methods of loving someone. Weakness: She's a full blooded human so almost everything. Waruai: Name: Waruai Gender: Female Speicies: Human Race: Japanese Age: 35 Bio: The mother of Emilia and an EX yandere. her Mother had an 'intresting' way of keeping a loved one close to her and forcefully influenced Emilia to do the same. Weakness: Same as Emilia. Aitoko: Name: Aitoko Gender: Male Speicies: Human Race: Japanese Age: would be 37 Bio: Waruai's Husband and the Father of Emilia. Waruai killed him days after giving birth to Emilia in order to keep him with her, forever... Weakness: He is Dead sooo... :/ Komatta: Name: Komatta Gender: male Speicies: Ghoul/Human Race: Japanese Age: 15 Bio: Was kidnapped at a young age and then operated on by a group of ghouls trying to make artificial ghouls that kill any human on sight. Over time Jikken had forgoten his real name and he had refered himself as Jikken because thats what his captors called him. He was also tourtred relentlessly by his captors and was forced to kill humans for food. He has been conditioned to call his captors his 'masters' and had developed stockholm syndrome towards them. His 'masters' also sharpened his teeth and nails before teaching him how to do it himself, he does this practise everyday. He has recently learned that his real name is Komatta after being taken back by his tormentors and 'completed'